


Sincerely

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat Puns, Cheesy, Dating, Drabble Request, Fluff, Gladio being sweet and patient with awkward turtle and very smittened Ignis, Gladnis, Just Started Dating, M/M, Mistaken for dating sister, drabble request from tumblr, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: 14. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” — GladnisGladiolus and Ignis are dating. The advisor showed up at the Shield's door unexpectedly with a dilemma. Contains cat puns. Set in Brotherhood-verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ataraxetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxetta/gifts).



> I forgot to upload this fic on Ao3. All of my works are posted on my tumblr blogs first before I get around to posting them on Ao3. I like this fic so why not post it here? I hope that I do Gladnis justice here and in the near-future. 
> 
> From my tumblr: This is evil. Forcing me to choose the pairing to write this sentence for. You can’t do that when all three pairings are equally good. I already have poor self-control… XD
> 
> Gladnis won. The idea was cuter for them. You were right, having more variety should be a thing and I’ve been meaning to write more fics with this pairing and I will. Gladnis fics for my blogs please TT^TT Gladiolus is 18, Ignis is 17, just started dating because why not young!Gladnis? I apologize for awkward turtles and ridiculous ideas like when cat puns are made Ignis gets roped in them and can’t stop…. I bet Gladio and Iris probably dab when Ignis isn’t looking.

##  [Send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a drabble](https://loveiscosmicsin.tumblr.com/post/143345426818/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

 

**14\. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” — Gladnis**

“May I have a word, Gladio?” A bespectacled, studious teenager began. He gawked before coughing politely into his fist, averting his eyes. “Apologies, I could come back another time if now is an inconvenience.”

Gladiolus blinked, surprised to find Ignis’ eyes briefly fixated on his black undershirt and sweatpants when he answered the door. The older man patted at his drenched face with the towel around his neck.

“Nah, just finished my shower. You know you coming over doesn’t bother me, Ignis.” The Shield stepped aside and the advisor entered the Amicitia residence, closing the door behind him. Who wouldn’t love the occasional surprise visits from Ignis? “You usually call first.”

“And I neglected to bring you and Iris a homemade dish…” Ignis kept his eyes leveled to the floor as he used the shoehorn to remove his oxfords.

“Ignis, we’ve been over this. Your presence is my present.” He performed a mock bow.

The brunet gave the sentinel a sanguine smile. “You’ve been eager to use that line on me, haven’t you?”

Rising, Gladiolus rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. “Guilty as charged.”

Before Gladiolus and Ignis began dating, the young advisor had been a little stiff. The two had always been close, but Ignis had drifted a bit for a time. At first, he specifically requested Iris at the door and even if she wasn’t home, he would idly wait inside the residence and not as much utter a word to the elder Amicitia. Gladiolus had affronted that Ignis was interested in dating Iris; the advisor was flabbergasted and offended.

Then it turned out that Ignis was romantically interested in Gladiolus and he had been receiving coaching from Iris. Out of all people, it had to Gladiolus’ kid sister to be the love guru and dispenser of advice.

Iris is _nine_.

Going on ten, the younger Amicitia would vehemently argue as that little fact made a difference.

Ignis must had really felt desperate.

“You’re right.” Ignis chuckled. “Rushing a meal sacrifices flavor so…” He shrugged. “I didn’t bring anything.”

“Happens to the best of us. Anyone can that mistake of over-seasoning that paella.” Gladiolus nodded solemnly before jerking his thumb to the other kitchen. “Coffee?”

“Please.” Ignis took a seat at the dining table, placing the briefcase he carried down at his feet.

While the water boiled, Gladiolus shook his head in amusement on how he began to stock up on Ebony specifically for Ignis. He had to slap on a label and stow it away from the crafty Amicitia sister’s reach. There wasn’t any need to bring out sugar and creamer, they both like to take it black. Ignis introduced him to drip brewing, it took a little labor but the flavor and aroma made a difference.

“Thank you.” The advisor accepted the cup and brought his hands together.

Ignis, the resourceful strategist of his age, was far from stoic. There was a fiery passion about him, just depends from which lens. Gladiolus can’t get over that even in their confidentiality and transparency, Ignis was elusive. The sentinel had suspected that romance was in the air and assumed it was directed towards someone else so he kept his own feelings under lock and key to maintain their friendship.

It stunned him to this day that they’ve been going steady for a couple weeks now.

“Well, getting whiffs of déjà vu here. I guess when I said you can come to me for anything, you took it to heart.”

“I… I simply find you easy to talk to.” Ignis replied coolly as he sipped at his cup.

“I’ve been told I got the air of a scholar about me.” Gladiolus smirked, waving a hand. “Not too surprising, huh, Iggy?”

“This morning,” A delicious flush of color arose across Ignis’ cheeks as he deliberately changed the subject. “I heard a strange noise outside my garden. I opened my window and…” The advisor took a smart phone out of his pocket and tapped it awake before presenting a grey and white feline surrounded by a lush garden. The image made up for his wallpaper. “I found a kitten.”

“Cute.” Gladiolus nodded, approvingly.

“I thought about phoning the animal shelter, but he was so little, I couldn’t.”

The older man stroked his chin. “Couldn’t be more than a couple months old.”

“You can see it? Perhaps a little older to be away from his mother.” The brunet placed his phone down. “The gardener tried to get rid of him so I took him inside. He wasn’t wearing any identification.”

“So you adopted a new friend.” Gladiolus concluded, still uncertain of why Ignis was growing more solemn by the minute.

“No, that’s the dilemma. I couldn’t.” Ignis shook his head, frowning. “Given my schedule, now’s not the best time to care for Loki.”

“Loki? You already named him?”

“Well, I couldn’t let him go without a name. He’s certainly earned it when I found him unravel the sweaters I’ve knitted for Noctis, Iris, and Prompto.”

“Yeah…” Gladiolus choked back a laugh. “They would be crushed about that…” He knew that those three would be pretty relieved about that situation, rejoicing even. Ignis’ new hobby could use some work.

“Anyway, I was tardy to my meetings because I was trying to find him a home. All the colleagues I’ve made at the university were either overseas for their internships or simply couldn’t take him in.”

“Where’s the little fella now? I’m sure he’s _feline_ lonely.” Gladiolus waggled his eyebrows when Ignis gave him a withering glance.

“At Noct’s apartment. I plan on returning there before he’s off from work. I haven’t informed him about Loki so it would be wise to return first. That kitten can’t be left alone for long…” Ignis cringed. “What mayhem he could achieve in such a tiny body…”

“So… So what?” As much as Gladiolus was entertained by this refreshing change in Ignis’ demeanor, the question of the next course of action should be asked. “Are you asking for help? Sounds to me you plan on keeping him.”

“Just until I find him a home. A little assistance goes a long way. I’ll prepare flyers and the like in the meantime.”

“How about I keep him?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow at the proposition. “You will?”

“Sure, Iris has been begging for a pet and you can come over to see Loki. Not that you need the extra incentive to see all of this.” Gladiolus held out his arm and flexed.

Ignis shook his head, chuckling. “ _Purr_ fect.” He clamped a hand over his mouth. “Perfect is what I meant to say.”

“Aren’t these cat puns just _claw_ -ful?”

“I’m in absolute _mew_ -sery.”

Gladiolus leaned in and whispered a challenge against the other man’s lips. “Suf- _fur_.”

After a few nonsensical minutes of exchanging every terrible cat pun that could make the doves cry, the advisor rose out of his chair.

“I thank you for your time. It’s a relief to know this crisis could’ve been averted if I came to you first.” Ignis reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a flyer. “Before I forget, Open Mic Night this Thursday at the Café Con Quistador. I believe you should present that poem you’ve been working on. You have a way with words.”

Boyfriend material Sweet-nis, the sentinel lauded in his mind. It might be too soon to say the L-word, but the brunet encouraged his side interest of literature and that was just the greatest thing anyone had done for Gladiolus. Ignis always put others before himself, a selfless and thoughtful guy overall. Having a soft side for animals was a plus.

“Hey,” Gladiolus reached out, laid his large palm over the austere man’s brow before forcing him backwards. Ignis had let out an distressed huff when the back of his head touched the Shield’s shoulder. “I’m here with you, okay?” The older man continued, nuzzling his flustered lover before pecking his temple. “Always.”


End file.
